femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Category Keywords
This page lists all of the keywords (tags) for easy access. Please reference it before adding new categories to a page to minimize uneccessary duplicates. Complete Monster: Cause and Effect Keywords These two keywords apply only to female villains lacking in noble or redeeming qualities, otherwise known as a "complete monster". However, not everyone gets to choose to be a "complete monster". Freudian Excuse:‏‎ This villainess is heinous, but the creators (or adaptationers) have taken it upon themselves to give her an explanation; one that is almost certainly rife with tragedy. At some point in this character's past, a significant occurance happened; perhaps big, perhaps small. Whichever the case, it changed this person; steering her off the path of what "surely would have being a long, full life of nothing but kind and altruistic acts" and transforming her into the atrocious individual you see before you... but not too atrocious, of course. After all, according to Freud, one excuse is all it takes to go from APPALL! to APP-''awwww...'' Common types of freudian excuses: *Abused or neglected as a child. (This one is huge, among villains of both sexes). *Someone very close to the individual was killed. *Some form of rejection, from a community, school, etc. * A narrow-sighted perspective of a "noble" (and often, jingoistic) cause. (Example: She's a soldier serving a mad dictator who is bent on world domination, but is doing it because she loves her homeland so much). Freud Buster‏‎: A villainess is both heinous and does not have a Freudian Excuse '''is all it takes to qualify. She was not abused or molested as a child. She did not witness her favorite petting getting killed right before her eyes. Her country/people were not attacked or invaded. She didn't grow up on the harsh streets, begging for food. Nothing in her backstory is poised to evoke sympathy. Whether a rotten indivudual, a sadistic killer, a sociopathic hedonist... she simply likes being bad, and is comfortable with the choice she's made. Worst of all, she has left Sigmund Freud completely stumped! Crimes and Tactics Keywords This section is for all the illegal, immoral or ammoral actions carried out by the villainess. Femme Fatale‏‎: An attractive or seductive female villain who uses her charms to lure the hero into a trap, or get him to cooperate with her. Unlike with '''The Vamp, there is usually something more geniune with a femme fatale, in that she may develop real feelings for her seductee. *The Vamp‏‎: A more nefarious version of the Femme Fatale. The Vamp uses the promise (or following through) of sex to get the protagonist to do her bidding, with no emotional backfire. She never (and would never) falls in love with him/her, and rather, is a complete user. Humiliator‏: Villainesses who like to remove the dignity and self respect of their victims. This could range anywhere from forced stripping to degrading acts of submission. Forced Kissing‏‎: When the villainess kisses someone against their will (the person in question is usually tied up, in a compromising position, or just plain overpowered by her). Forced Sex‏‎: When the villainess has forced sexual intercourse with the protagonist (or someone the good guys are trying to rescue). Possessor‏‎: Female villains who are able to hijack the bodies of protagonists or other characters in the story. Robber:‏‎ Villainesses who carry out heists, stick-ups, and all other manners of public robberies. Torturer : Female villains who torture thier victims. Demise Keywords These tags inform how the villainess was done-in (if applicable), regardless of whether or not she is ressurected at a later date. Any new keywords for this section should be created like this: Demise: '. Demise: Body Crushed‏‎: The villainess is killed either by something heavy falling onto her, or by some kind of compacting machinery. Demise: Broken Neck‏‎: Usually suffered in a fight. Demise: Burned alive‏‎: The villainess perishes in a fiery conflagration. Demise: Crushed Head‏‎: The villainess is killed from her head getting crushed, or in some rare cases, skewered through. Demise: Dragged to Hell‏‎: This villainess usually deals with the powers of the unholy throughout the work, and comes to pay the price when said demonic forces drag her to the underworld. Demise: Decapitated‏‎: The villainess is killed when her head and her shoulders part ways. Demise: Electrocution‏‎: The villainess is killed by some sort of electric shock or current. Demise: Evisceration‏: A villainess is killed when her entrails are destroyed or pulled out. Demise: External Explosion‏‎: The villainess dies in a large, fiery explosion, such as from a bomb or blown up fuel tank. Demise: High Fall‏‎: The villainess falls to her death from a great height. Demise: Internal Explosion‏: Something causes the female villain's head or body to burst from the inside. Demise: Mauled to Death‏‎: When a villainess meets her end through deadly cuts and lacerations, most often from the attack of some kind of creature or animal. Demise: Shot‏‎: Pretty self-explanatory. The villainess fatally eats a bullet (or several). Demise: Skull Trauma‏: The villainess is killed either by having her head bashed against a hard surface, or struck by blunt melee weapon. Demise: Spontaneous Combustion‏‎: A villainess is killed by internal combustion. Demise: Stabbed‏‎: The villainess is penetrated by knife, sword, spear or some pointy weapon, usually by a protagonist, but sometimes by an accidental fall on the weapon. Demise: Strangled‏‎: Villainess is choked to death with the hands. Demise: Struck by Vehicle‏‎: When a villainess is killed by getting hit or run over by a car, truck or some other mode of transportation. Overkilled‏: When a female villain dies by receiving more than one fatal circumstance in quick succession. Usually done for comedic effect, an example would be getting shot in the head, and then falling out of a helicopter and into the jaws of a hungry shark. The appropriate "Demise:" tags should still be used alongside this one. Fate Keywords These tags inform the status of the villainess at the last point in the series continuity. Any new keywords for this section should be created like this: '''Fate: '. Fate: Arrested‏‎: The long arm of the law assures us that justice will be served. Fate: Deceased‏‎: When a villainess has been killed and was not later resurrected. In other words, permanently dead. Note: a respective "Demise" tag should also be added whenever this tag is present on a character page to inform how she became deceased. Fate: Inconclusive‏‎: Sometimes a fictional work concludes without showing the audience the fate of the villainess. What separates this category from a '''Karma Houdini is that with an Inconclusive fate, it is hinted at by other characters in the story that she will be staring down'' some kind of punishment. Fate: Karma Houdini‏‎: Unlike '''Inconclusive' or''' Presumed Deceased''' where there's some implication that she got (or will get) her comeuppance, a karma houdini is when the villainess outright disappears from the story. Sure, she may have faced a setback or too earlier in the plot, but the credits are now rolling and for all we know, she could be sitting on a tropical beach somewhere, living the high life, until the day she dies of old age! Fate: Presumed Deceased: We see danger is heading this villainess's way, and then... we never hear from her again. It's more than likely that she has been killed, but it is not verified. Hierarchy Keywords It takes both gods and clods to complete a villainous scheme. Boss‏‎: The big cheese, the top dog, the woman all henchgals, henchguys and minions answer to. Henchwoman‏‎: Unlike the minion who prefers to work behind the scenes, she's the weapon-toting hired help who's usually putting her neck on the line. Minion‏‎: An underling of the main villain(s) of the movie. She usually doesn't see as much action as a Henchwoman , however. Media Keywords The type of fiction the villainess can be found in. Naturally, characters can have more than one attached to their page, if applicable. Anime Villainess: Characters who appear in anime tv shows, movies and original video animations. Live Action Villainess‏‎: She appears in a live action movie or tv show. Manga Villainess: Characters who appear in Japanese manga or doujisnhi. Motive Keywords These tags state what pushes the female villains to commit their crimes. Chaotic Evil‏‎: Female villains of this type are not following the orders or being paid by some leader or institution, but act on personal free will, with no rhyme or reason other than that it feels good. Greedy‏‎: Female villains who are particularly motivated by money. Hegemony‏‎: Villainesses who wish to make the entire world their plaything. Murder Keywords Many female villains are no strangers to killing. Keywords for the method she employs to kill should be created like this: Murder: '''. Attempted Murder‏‎: Not all of a villainess's attempts to kill are successful. This becomes more and more common the closer the source material gets to a kid-friendly audience. '''Note: This tag should only be used if the villainess never successfully murders anyone. Child Murderer‏‎‎: When a child is among the female villain's murder victims. Family Murderer: When a member of her own family is among the villainess's murder victims. Mass Murderer‏‎: When a victim kills many victims, both at the same time and at the same place. Murder: Blood Sacrifice‏: Often done by cult leaders or fanatics, this villainess ritualistically kills her victim in order to summon (or appease) a force of darkness. Murder: Body Crush‏‎: The female villain crushes her victim, either by use of a machine, a fallen object, or telekinetic powers. Murder: Decapitation: Axes, guillotines and blades of all kinds. Murder: Explosives‏: Female villains who kill using bombs, dynamite, or any other explosives. Murder: Gun‏‎‏‎: The preferred method of killing for action movie villainesses. Murder: Impalement‏‎: The villainess kills her victim by skewering though them with a weapon, or if she's powerful enough, using even her own hand . Murder: Indirect‏‎:‎ This applies when a villainess uses no weapons, bombs, or direct physical contact to kill her victim, but gives orders or sets things into motion so that other characters/forces of nature do it for her. Murder: Saboteur‏‎: Villainesses who kill by sabotaging something, such as a vehicle or weapon. Murder: Severed Jugular‏‎: Villainesses who slit throats or otherwise kill their victims by destroying their jugulars. Occupation/Organization Keywords Many villainesses use their job achieve their seedy goals (or those of their bosses). Corrupt News Reporter‏‎: These newswomen will sink to any low to get that big scoop, and tragedy equals big, big ratings! Drug Queen‏‎: These baddies roll in dough brought in by their illegal drug operations. They usually don't use the drugs themselves. Military Officer‏‎: A villainess who is part of some type of army and has a commanding, authoritative position. Nazi‏‎: Female villains who believe in the superiority of her own "Master Race" over the "lesser" races. Scientist‏‎: While not always "mad", she uses her scientific gift for evil purposes. Personality, Demeanor and Orientation Keywords A female villain's behavior, wants and state of mind. Bisexual‏: Female villains who are attracted to, or have willing sexual encounters with members of both sexes. Dissonant Serenity‏: Female villains who are calm, cool and collected. Never quick to anger, and often displaying a smile that states they have "the upper hand". Lesbian: These ladies prefer their own gender for sex rather than gents. Pervert‏‎: Perverted villainesses subject their victims to disturbing or humiliating sexual practices, such as being forced to strip. Forced sex may or may not follow. Sadist: Female villains who have a significant love of causing suffering to their victims. Physical Appearance Keywords Tags for physical characteristics and clothing (or lack thereof). Blonde‏: Self-explanatory. Nude‏: The villainess appears nude at some point in the fictional work. Topless‏: The villainess appears topless at some point in the fictional work. Relation to the Protagonists Keywords Many evil babes are the wife, girlfriend, mother or sister of the heroes. Hero's Lover‏: Female villains who have some sort of romantic or consentual sexual relationship with the protagonist. Weapon Keywords A smart villainess wouldn't be caught dead without one. Axe‏‎ Chainsaw‏‎ Explosives‏ Knife‏ Pistol‏‎ Rapier‏‎ Whip‏‎ Miscellaneous Keywords Most of these are here temporarily until the right section for them is created/designated above. Back from the Dead‏‎: Female villains who were killed at one time, but a.) whose soul never left our mortal plane and continues to terrorize, or b.) who was resurrected by those who wished to see her brought back. Bare-Handed: ‏Villainesses that engage in close rage, hand-to-hand combat without using weapons. Betrayed‏‎: When a female villain is betrayed by another villain that she is working under (or over). More often than not, it's by a male villain, who is much less cool than she. Business Villainess‏‎: A villainess who is an evil CEO, secretary or other member of a corporation. The corporation itself does not have to be evil, just that she resorts to dirty deeds in order to help it succeed. Dismembered‏‎: When one or more of the female villain's limbs are violently severed from her body. Master of Disguise‏‎: Female villains who are experts at incognito, whether it be shape-shifting or good old fashioned masks and wardrobes. Master Manipulator‏: A villainess with a grand scheme which she executes undetected by the hapless individuals around her, while using others as pawns. Female villains whose physical appearance is altered, and at times, even receives special powers, from a mutation. Supernatural Powers‏‎: Powers that are unnatural, used most often by ghostly or undead villainesses. Villain's Lover‏‎: Villainesses who have some sort of romantic or consentual sexual relationship with other villains in the story.